1. Field
An embodiment of the present disclosure relates to a transmission apparatus for a vehicle, including a shift lever in which a cover is movably disposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is a machine configured to drive wheels to move on a road.
Generally, a transmission apparatus is an apparatus configured to transmit power generated by an engine to driving wheels by changing a rotational force and a speed to be suitable for a running state of the vehicle. A transmission apparatus may be classified as a manual transmission apparatus or an automatic transmission apparatus.
A driver operating the vehicle can change a gear shift stage of the manual transmission apparatus or the automatic transmission apparatus to a desired gear shift stage by operating a shift lever mounted on a console surface or a steering wheel around a driver's seat.
In particular, the automatic transmission apparatus may be operated in such a manner that, when the driver moves the shift lever, an inhibitor switch is operated via a cable to transmit movement desired by the driver to the transmission apparatus.
Recently, a shift-by-wire (SBW) type shift lever is used in the vehicle. Unlike a mechanical shift lever, the SBW type shift lever can receive a gear shift command through various operating methods.
Unlike a mechanical shift lever, the SBW type shift lever has no mechanical cable connection structure and has an advantage in a lever operation force or a lever operation feeling.
The SBW type shift lever may include a lever type shift lever in which a shift lever protruding from the console surface of the vehicle is operated forward and backward, and a dial type shift lever in which a cylindrical shift lever mounted on the console surface of the vehicle is operated by being turned left and right.
Further, the SBW type shift lever may include a column-type shift lever in which a shift lever mounted on a side surface of the steering wheel of the vehicle is vertically operated, a button-type shift lever operated by pressing a button on which a gear shift stage of the vehicle is marked, and so on.